Una profecía llamada DESTINO
by kagome-hime10
Summary: "Destino" palabra que tiene mil significados y ninguno concreto… palabra despreciado por algunos que intentan eliminarlo, protegidos por otros hasta la muerte. Lazos eternos que jamás podrán romperse… ¿o si?
1. Chapter 1

**Una profecía llamada "DESTINO"**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Yo no soy propietaria del anime de Inuyasha, ni el manga RG Veda (aunque de hecho me encanten tanto, jamás dejaría a Kagome chan sufrir por alguien como Inuyasha y cometer el pecado de no emparejarla con Sesshoumaru. Tampoco dejaría a Taishaku-ten sufrir de aquella manera y ser considerado de lo peor cuando solo cumplía la promesa a la persona que tanto amaba)

**Resumen: **"Destino" palabra que tiene mil significados y ninguno concreto… palabra despreciado por algunos que intentan eliminarlo, protegidos por otros hasta la muerte. Lazos eternos que jamás podrán romperse… ¿o si?

¡Ah! Un nuevo fanfic, después de terminar el 1º en mi lista, es una buena recompensa para mis amados lectores. Confieso que personalmente he mejorado muchisimo (aunque eso les dejo para que lo vean ustedes) y soy demasiado feliz de dar a luz el primer crossover de estos dos grandes hitos del manga. ¡Por favor disfrutenlo!

**Capitulo I: Renacimiento del clan Ashura**

**Al inicio de los tiempos, el universo incluida la tierra era gobernado por los dioses, todos los humanos vivían en una era pacifica sin fin bajo el mandato del emperador de los cielos.**

**Pero esta felicidad llego a su fin cuando un día la cabeza decapitada del emperador fue muestra de trofeo por uno de sus generales… Taishaku-ten, la oscuridad engullo todo.**

**Hasta los descendientes del dios de la guerra, Ashura… ahora, ya que esta mitología llega a su fin es la hora de que tome su lugar una leyenda profetizada.**

**La guerra del bien y el mal por el triunfo definitivo… acaba de comenzar.**

"… _que significa para ti pertenecer al clan Ashura?"_

"_No te preocupes, he de servir al designado señor Ashura-ou hasta el confín del infierno"_

…

"_Me ayudarías a cambiar el curso de las estrellas?"_

"_¿Obtendré lo que quiero si te brindo mi fuerza?... lo que quiero es…"_

…

"_Si es lo que quieres"/"Si es tu deseo"_

"_Lo prometo"_

**Una promesa dicha con la devoción del corazón ¿puede cumplirse aun frente a las adversidades crueles del tiempo? ¿Puede incluso desafiar el destino trazado por las estrellas estelares?**

**Solo el tiempo lo dirá.**

Ya han pasado tantos años que desde aquella promesa dicha, de aquellos días pasados al servicio del anterior _Tentei_ que fue decapitado por su propia espada. Ahora como el emperador de los cielos, estas celebraciones… festividades, no podía contar cuantos de estos despreciables eventos había tenido que soportar y seguir haciéndolo, una sonrisa hueca cubrió su piel ligeramente tostada.

Antes no eran así, ¡ah no! Antes realmente podía darse el lujo de poner su verdadero pensamiento, despreciarlos con la libertad que había gozado y hasta… sonreír cuando realmente lo deseaba. Todo quedo atrás, hace tantos años.

Más no le importaban, no cuando pudiera cumplir su promesa y obtener lo que verdaderamente deseaba. Aquello que hasta ahora se escurría entre sus manos como el aire.

Aquello que siempre deseo… hace tantos, _tantos años_.

En un reino muy lejano Kusumabura, y un castillo subterráneo…

Shura-tou el ultimo señor del destruido reinado de las flores sostenía en estado de shock el cuerpo de la mujer que siempre había amado, aquella que nunca se animo a decir sus verdaderos sentimientos y ahora moriría desangrada en sus manos.

Una piedra preciosa que había estado incrustada en la frente de la antigua sacerdotisa del clan de dioses Ashura se la devolvía a su verdadero maestro, un niño pequeño que lo tomo con una indiferencia total a su agonía.

- _Shuratou ¡has estado esperando y ahora te despertare!_ – con ayuda de la piedra fue capaz de alcanzar a trabes del campo de energía la legendaria espada de destrucción, una sonrisa cruel se extendió en su joven e inocente rostro.

_- Shura-tou ven ¡muéstrame tu poder! _– tomo la espada entre sus manos, su sonrisa ampliándose peligrosamente con cada segundo - _¡despierta! _– ordeno.

Pero no espero las imágenes desgarradoras que aparecieron en su mente de su propia madre, que intento matarlo, aquel odio por la criatura que compartió con el anterior Ashura-ou, la verdad rompió su mismo corazón.

Ashura es un niño no deseado!

La tierra rugió sin control, las llamas del infierno desencadenándose sin nadie que las controle. Ni siquiera era capaz de sentir a Yasha-ou, su protector querer llegar a salvarle. Las lágrimas dolorosas no paraban repitiendo aquellas escenas de su memoria.

Hasta que algo más lo suplanto… amplio sus ojos dorados al visualizar lo que parecía un castillo flotando entre nubes, después rápidamente llegando hasta un enorme árbol viejo en medio del jardín interminable y…

Había en medio de aquella profunda oscuridad una figura clavada allí sujeta por las ramas arraigadas de aquel tronco en un profundo sueño eterno…

- "¿Quién eres?" -

"_No eres el único… no estas solo"_

- "¿Quién eres?" -

"_Prometí jamás abandonarte Ashura-ou…."_

- "¡N-no me dejes por favor!" - la imagen comenzaba a difuminarse haciendo al pequeño Ashura ou desesperarse aun más.

"_No estas solo… iré a por ti"_

Lo próximo que sabía era que era abrazado gentilmente por su Yasha, este sonriendo suavemente mientras le confesaba que jamás lo dejaría aun cuando el mundo lo odiase.

- Yo todavía te necesito Ashura – acariciaba sus cabellos negros.

- No soy el único… - murmuro esas palabras para luego sonreír dulcemente abrazando muy fuerte a su protector - ¡lo siento! He vuelto… Yasha – todos miraban tiernos la escena… bueno, eso hasta que Ryu-ou los interrumpió groseramente haciendo una atmósfera más alegre.

Kujaku sonreía, por dentro aunque pensativo en las palabras del pequeño Ashura sabiendo que nada era pura coincidencia. Justamente en esta ceremonia de herencia sobre Ashura ou…

"No estas solo", no lo era, otra parte de la profecía se cumpliría, rió entre dientes mira el hermoso horizonte de montañas.

"_Ya es hora que despiertes y guíes a Ashura-ou"_

La celebración de entonces fue interrumpida por una mujer entrando bruscamente en medio del sitió del banquete, la mirada fría del Tentei se poso en su intrusión brusca.

Aquella sacerdotisa, la hermana gemela de Kuyo quien había predicho la profecía de las seis estrellas que destruirían al cielo. Las únicas palabras que dijo fueron capaces de perturbar o confundir a todos los presentes.

Y derrumbar la conciencia de Taishaku-ten.

- **"Ashura nuevamente esta a punto de despertar!"** – grito la capa que cubría su rostro desfigurado, se derrumbo sintiéndose sin fuerzas y siendo atrapada rápidamente por algunos soldados presentes.

Pero antes que ninguno fuera capaz de pensar en sus palabras desconcertantes el castillo comenzó a temblar por si mismo. Algo imposible y jamás visto en Tenkai.

- "No puede ser… realmente!" - Taishaku-ten no perdió el tiempo en seguir sus divagaciones antes de ponerse de pie bruscamente y dirigirse directamente hacia el gran jardín. De donde provenía aquella catástrofe sin importarle mucho menos las miradas que vieron su acción con shock.

Sus generales fueron tras él, incluso Karura-ou, quien odiaba tanto a este hombre fue a averiguar por si misma la causa de semejante desastre.

Familias nobles, generales, soldados, empleados. Todos en conjunto miraban sin aliento el gigantesco y místico árbol que salía desenterrado desde debajo del jardín tomando un gigantesco espacio maravillosamente comenzando a florecer las hojas en abundante follaje… para luego comenzar a marchitarse.

Su interior comenzaba a despelecharse por llamas que parecían resurgir desde su interior, machacando la madera su contenido se abrió ante el mundo.

Una figura descansaba aferrada por las ramas negras por el fuego, su apariencia siendo aun más escalofriante.

- ¡ES _ASHURA-OU!_ – grito Karura-ou junto a su amiga cantarina mirando abiertamente en shock al hombre joven en su interior casi la viva imagen del antiguo dios de la guerra. Gritos y murmuraciones no se hicieron esperar.

Nombrando a Ashura-ou viniendo de la tierra del infierno para matarlos a todos.

Taishaku-ten en cambio no salía de su propio trance, mirando impactado la figura durmiente se sentía hipnotizado, el nombre que por todos estos largos años prohibió a sus labios decirlo en voz alta. Pero que siempre susurraba en su interior salio instantáneamente.

- _Kagome ou…_ - solo sus generales y Kendappa-ou fueron capaz de escucharlo haciendo que ampliara sus ojos incrédulos mirando nuevamente la figura.

Para Taishaku-ten podría importar menos, solo al contemplarlo los muchos recuerdos pasaban como visiones alrededor de su mente.

Tan pronto salio aquel nombre prohibido el árbol pareció emitir un sonido rítmico, latidos de un corazón.

Justo cuando Taishaku-ten dio un paso hacia él las llamas se desembocaron rugiendo a su alrededor haciendo que se detuviera y saliese del transe. Solo sus ojos celestes eran capaces de observar fijamente lo que sucedía.

El joven abrió sus ojos al mundo, brillando el dorado destilando el mismo brillo de un demonio y al mismo tiempo frío como el infierno haciendo a la mayoría temblar, desde el aire descendiendo lentamente hacia abajo como si fuera capaz de controlar la gravedad.

- _"Así que es mi tiempo de despertar…"_ – la voz joven hizo recorrer un escalofrío, su cabello largo tocando sutilmente el suelo, sus ropas épicas blanquecinas desgarradas por el largo sueño, su piel pálida y las orejas puntiagudas resaltando en su cabeza. Aquellos rasgos delicados y tan bellos.

Gritaban por si mismos Ashura a cualquiera. Y desencadeno la tormenta.

- ¡A-ataquen a Ashura-ou! ¡protejan al Tentei! – los guardias rápidamente desenfundaron sus armas yendo en contra de la "amenaza" alterando a muchos otros que irían en ayuda del dios de la guerra.

- ¡Deténganse! – grito el tentei dando bruscamente la vuelta hacia sus soldados sin que fuera escuchado por ninguno, pero ya era inevitable.

A decenas de soldados que venían con espadas a darle muerte, la figura conocida como Kagome-ou dio una sonrisa muy cruel.

- _"ahora que desperté el destino seguirá el curso… ¿creen que podrán contra mí? ¡serán los primeros en probar las llamas del infierno!"_ – en sus palmas surgían llamas rojas y justo cuando llegaban a él los lanzo sin ninguna piedad.

Las llamas se desembocaron tragando a cualquiera sin piedad, los gritos de dolor y miedo eran callados instantáneamente ante su ferocidad cubriendo todo a su paso.

El pelinegro solo reía ante el dolor que provocaba – _"¡Todo quien desafía al clan Ashura morirá! ¡sufran, sufran, prueben la agonía sin fin!"_ – seguía burlándose, las llamas no distinguían a nadie.

Soldados, nobles, sirvientes. Hombres, mujeres, niños, eran engullidos cruelmente.

- ¡Huyan de aquí! ¡sálvense! – el mayor de los generales del tenkai, Zouchouten gritaba tratando de parar las llamas y gruñendo al ir retrocediendo ante semejante poder.

- ¡Kendappa-ou cúbrete por favor! – Karura-ou protegía a su amiga sin entender ni poder creer que Ashura ou fuera capaz de actuar… tan cruelmente.

Taishaku-ten no respondía a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, solo mantenía mirando sus ojos cielo hacia aquel joven que estaba frente suyo.

- Kagome-ou – volvió a decir llamando su atención hacia él, no podía creerlo. Finalmente había vuelto… despertó.

El muchacho miro desapasionadamente hacia aquel hombre de cabellera blanca curioso, pronto su risa fue muriendo y sus ojos dorados fueron sin sentimientos.

Dando pasos tranquilos hacia delante, Raijin Taishaku-ten amplio sus ojos al verle acercándose a él estirando su mano pero… simplemente paso de largo de él como si no existiese en ese lugar.

- ¡Kagome…! – dispuesto a pararlo fue brutalmente detenido por su voz suave como el terciopelo.

- No me hables, en estos momentos ni siquiera soy capaz de recordar mi nombre ni quien soy… aunque tú parece que me conoces quizás eso evita cumplir mi deseo de matarte… - sus ojos giraron un momento viendo la destrucción a su alrededor y todos mirando horrorizados o armados ante un siguiente ataque y luego observar sus propias manos cubiertas de sangre como su cuerpo.

Sus esferas doradas ya no siendo crueles como antes sino con un nuevo brillo.

- solo se que fui despertado y acudiré a la voz de mi señor, como esta escrito – sus ojos serenos volvieron nuevamente hacia él segundos de más observando su expresión impactado. En ese momento un fuego lo cubrió por completo haciendo que luego… simplemente desapareciera.

Taishaku-ten quedo paralizado, su mente tratando de captar sus palabras y viendo desaparecer aquellos profundos ojos dorados que habían demostrado tristeza al observar lo que ocasiono. Aquella expresión que recordaba de antes.

- _Kagome-ou_ – murmuro para si mismo ignorando las voces de sus subordinados que lo llamaban, recordando esa palabra "_escrito_" sus ojos fueron fríos como el hielo conteniendo su rabia.

_Cambiaría el curso de las estrellas_, su reinado Tenkai no caería por las seis estrellas ni mucho menos… el resurgido del clan Ashura-ou.

Apretó sus puños dolorosamente tratando de enterrar esos sentimientos de su alrededor al recordar aquel joven y hermoso que nuevamente había resurgido desde el infierno. Que no vio desde hace muchos años.

Bishamonten solo observaba en profundo silencio al Tentei, por dentro de si perturbado al ver aquella expresión en ese hombre. Fue efímero pero un poco de aquello aun estaba en las profundidades de sus ojos.

Recordando perfectamente quien fue ese joven, no como la ignorancia ajena lo creía Ashura-ou. No, Kagome-ou, era alguien distinto.

Quien se creía desaparecido por tantos años en el infierno, ha vuelto. ¿Por qué razón?

- "Taishaku-ten acaso esa expresión de melancolía y determinación es la respuesta a la pregunta que te había hecho…?" – giro su vista hacia arriba viendo a la hija del antiguo emperador y ahora su esposa resguardada a salvo junto a sus doncellas. Kisshouten, y por primera vez creía entenderle.

_Algo inalcanzable_, pensaba observando las llamas a su alrededor junto a la sangre y los cuerpos barnizados.

**La rueda del destino dio otra vuelta hacia el final predicho, ¿lograra alguien cambiar lo inevitable?...**

**Y ¿Quién realmente es Kagome-ou?...**

**A/N:** Este es un finc que marca demasiadas cosas, el 2012, el primer crossover Inuyasha/RG Veda y además… ¡estoy demasiado feliz! Realmente me encanto como esta este 1º capitulo, ¡ahora me fascina más este fanfiction de todos los que tengo! Me enamore completamente del trama profundo y decidí que debía hacer algo con este manga fantástico de CLAMP (que a decir verdad aunque me encantan sus historias… es la primera que decido hacer)

Ahora dependerá de ustedes juzgar si tuve éxito en mi intento o no ¡por favor sean amables conmigo! Siempre serán valiosos sus comentarios y criticas constructivas.

Deseo un muy feliz 2012.

_Kagome-hime._


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas nuevas con este 2013, a pedido de ustedes, mis amados lectores. ¡Comienzo nuevamente mis actualizaciones!

**Capitulo II: La llamada de Shura-tou, la llegada del siervo fiel**

**Seis estrellas bajaran del cielo y romperán el cielo y la tierra para purificarlos. La luz dejara el cielo y el mundo conocerá la oscuridad.**

**Con el tiempo las seis estrellas se unirán, junto a la mitad cuya sangre decide su destino, y sus llamas quemaran todo lo maligno. Muchos se opondrán pero ninguno podrá detenerlas… ellas serán las brecha que rompa el cielo.**

El campo se había convertido en ardiente azufres y cuerpos devorados por las llamas, los dos guerreros que formaban parte de las seis estrellas de la profecía miraban abiertamente incrédulos y con un temor reverenciar la facilidad con que el pequeño Ashura mataba a los hombres del extravagante comandante Vaayu. Y también su crueldad.

Kujaku en cambio mantenía una sonrisa con una expresión tranquila, como si fuese algo de lo más natural.

Ashura sonreía de una manera mal cuando con ayuda de Shura-tou mato a aquel hombre, aunque aun un poco desilusionado que fuese tan patético.

De pronto levanto su vista y su sonrisa maliciosa se amplio.

- _Por fin has llegado, hiciste esperar muchísimo a Ashura_ – su voz no volvía a la normalidad, sus amigos giraron su vista a quien hablaba, y la vista si que les sorprendió.

De hecho, un hombre joven se acercaba a paso elegante a ellos, su ropajes blancos y seguramente antes elegantes ahora eran quemados y maltratados junto a la sangre que manchaba su piel pálida. Pero eso no fue lo más impactante, ¡ah no!

Si no las orejas puntiagudas que tenía, a los bellos y sin emociones ojos dorados como el sol que adornaban su hermoso rostro, junto a la cabellera negra y larga con ligeras hondas.

- ¡Hay dos Ashura! – Ryo-ou acuso con su dedo al sospechoso incrédulo, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían ¡imposible! Y Souma tenía los mismos pensamientos.

Era verdad, la única diferencia entre Ashura y este desconocido era el flequillo desordenado que no se partía a la mitad como el del niño.

Sin embargo, la tensión aumento cuando este se acercaba directamente al niño.

- ¡Ashura! ¡aléjate de él! – el pelicastaño iba a ir rápidamente a cortar su bonita cabeza a la mitad, pero fue parado por una mano en su hombro, dio una mirada asesina a Kujaku quien solo sonrió de esa manera malditamente misteriosa.

- Ryu-ou, no hay que temer – saco el apéndice con calma, cruzándose de brazos sus ojos se estrecharon de éxtasis en lo que observaba – por favor, solo disfruten el espectáculo -

La figura desconocida de aquel muchacho seguía su paso hasta quedar frente al pequeño, intercambiando miradas entre ambos giraba sus ojos dorados más claros de su rostro de porcelana a… la espada: Shura-tou que sostenía sin problemas en su mano.

Así que este es, aquí termina mi eterna espera…

Todos ampliaron sus ojos en shock cuando con elegancia se inclino ante el niño, posándose en una de sus rodillas bajo casi con sumidad su frente a su altura.

- _me has hecho esperar…_ - volvió a repetir la voz de Ashura no parecía sorprendido ante esto.

- La ceremonia sucesiva finalizo gracias a Shura-tou, un nuevo señor del clan fue elegido – su voz aunque masculina no pudo evitar parecer tan melodiosa en medio de aquella escena calamitosa.

- mi nombre es Kagome y desde hoy estoy a su servicio _Ashura sama_, cumpliré sus deseos y caprichos con mi vida de garantía -

Ese juramento, esas palabras dichas otra vez. Y como en la anterior… él lo haría.

La sonrisa de Ashura se volvió más dulce que la miel – _Ah! no eres lo más hermoso que he visto?_ – rió en un humor que solo entendía, tomando el rostro hermoso del joven que no se oponía al toque impetuoso.

Estrechando sus ojos corrió una mano en su mejilla junto a la sangre carmesí que salpicaba su piel pálida y sus ojos brillaron. Tan, tan _perfecto_.

Sin embargo en ese momento sin resistir la presión de desencadenar su poder Ashura cayo al suelo inconciente, tomado fácilmente por el joven que lo miraba intensamente. Desvió sus ojos dorados fuertes a los pasos que se acercaban.

- Eh… eso significa que este chico también irá con nosotros a rescatar a Yasha-ou? – Ryo-ou revolvió sus cabellos con exasperación, solo a él que apenas podía soportar un mini Ashura-ou comilón y caprichoso.

Ahora se sumaba un Ashura crecidito cubierto de sangre con un aire de "señor todopoderoso y perfecto".

Souma solo sonrió al hombre apuesto, asintiendo algo indecisa hacia él.

Kujaku soltó una risa juguetona – En serio, fue mucho tiempo Kagome-chan – dijo juguetón brillando de manera extraña sus ojos violetas y sorprendiendo a los demás que se conociesen (también aguantando la diversión al sufijo _"chan")_

Kagome solo tuvo que mirar unos instantes esos ojos violetas fijamente y al reconocerle, solo soltó un suspiro aburrido cerrando sus ojos.

- _Kujaku_ -

El niño en los brazos de la chica comenzó a moverse, al abrir sus ojos dorados ahora totalmente inocentes miraba muy sorprendido a este chico.

- Tú eres… Kagome-chan – dejo salir ese nombre desconocido hasta ahora pero algo en su interior le susurraba que podía confiar en él y que era… una buena persona.

Este asintió sin sorprenderle esto - ¿Qué es lo que deseas Ashura-sama? – pregunto ayudándolo a sentarse con un cuidado exquisito.

Ashura-chibi volvió a su estado preocupado - ¡Tenemos que salvar a Yasha! – pidió con ojos suplicantes hacia el bello joven.

_- Si es lo que quieres - _

Y con eso la búsqueda de rescate comenzó ¡a por Yasha-ou!

Los guerreros entraban corriendo dentro del castillo de cristal, gracias a la espada legendaria el kenkai genkai que lo protegía había cedido sin problemas y su entrada no tenía ninguna restricción. Salvo los demonios que salieron en su encuentro.

- ¡Nos encargaremos de este! – Souma saco sus sables sin problemas dando una sonrisa calida hacia Ashura y por ultimo mirar seria al joven desconocido – cuida del príncipe Ashura, Kagome-ou – pidió en un tono cortes aunque demandante.

Kagome en cuestión solo le dirigió una pequeña mirada de soslayo, antes de salir detrás del pequeño en guardia dejando a los otros dos enfrentarse al demonio.

Sin embargo casi en la entrada donde Shura-tou indicaba se encontraba el capturado, un makozu más salio a su encuentro.

- ¡Kagome-chan! – Ashura sentía temor ante aquella criatura, con calma el pelinegro se coloco delante de él en protección.

- Ashura-sama siga adelante, aquí me ocupare de este demonio – hablo con frialdad, este asintió bruscamente dando una ultima mirada a su compañero no dudo en seguir su palabra. Algo le decía a Ashura que podía creer en sus palabras.

Kagome encendió su mano con aburrimiento bloqueando con un kekai de llamas cuando aquel monstruo tuvo la intención de ir detrás del niño.

- Demonio no pensarás ir tras Ashura-sama ¿o me equivoco? – los ojos dorados aburridos miraban al ser patético frente a ella, el ambiente cada segundo parecía aumentar y el aire sofocarse.

_- nee ¿quieres probar la muerte? - _

La batalla contra el makozu de aquella fortaleza de hielo, Yasha protegiendo con su vida a Ashura hasta que Kujaku anunció que salieran lo antes posible de allí ya que el lugar estaba a punto de cruzar hacia otra dimensión.

- ¡Retirada! – aviso Yasha yendo al lado del pequeño a sus compañeros e ignorando nuevamente el quejido ruidoso de Ryo-ou.

Ashura sin embargo no pudo dejar de mirar atrás con mucha preocupación – Kujaku… Kagome chan – murmuro en voz baja apretando sus labios. ¡Por favor estar bien!

Kujaku reía maliciosamente a carcajadas al evaporar con su poder a aquel demonio tan horrendo, unas alas completamente negras acariciando el aire en su espalda. De pronto su risa paro extendiendo una sonrisa fría.

- No estas sorprendido al ver mi _aspecto_ ¿Kagome-_ou_? – ligeramente sus ojos violetas giraban en dirección a su derecha.

Allí estaba Kagome apoyada en el murar de la pared mirando claramente aburrido.

- Creo recordar que te dije antes, pocas cosas son las que me sorprenden Kujaku – anunció enarcando elegantemente una ceja en protesta silenciosa. Este miro bruscamente a su dirección claramente sorprendido en sus palabras y conociendo perfectamente su significado.

El pelinegro brillo sus ojos nuevamente juguetón - ¡Es cierto! ¡pero eso fue hace tanto tiempo Kagome-chan! – reía divertido mirando hacia el con una gran sonrisa, que se amplio al escuchar un suspiro de su parte.

- Como sea - agarro una pluma negra que volaba a su lado viéndola curiosamente – vine a llevarte antes que esto termine desapareciendo… -

- ¡Ah! ¡tanto te preocupas por mi Kagome chan! – su tono de voz era muy feliz, este lo tomo como una burla lanzando un bufido en forma de "_Hn_".

- Solo porque Ashura-sama _quiere_ que regreses – dio la vuelta desapasionadamente desapareciendo de allí.

Kujaku parpadeo para luego soltar una risa que tapaba elegante con su mano.

- Kagome no cambio aun con los años… es una lastima que todo lo demás si -

Mientras fuera de aquel castillo a una distancia prudente estaban nuestros héroes.

- Ashura perdón por dejarte sola – Yasha abrazaba con una gentil sonrisa el pequeño cuerpo, su expresión generalmente frígida suavizada extrañamente.

- ¡No me preocupe pero por favor no me dejes de nuevo! – Ashura sostenía su mano dulcemente, no sabía que haría si Yasha también muriera por su culpa. Para Ashura lo más importante era…

Pero esta escena fue interrumpida cuando el castillo de cristal comenzó a derrumbarse, los ojos dorados quedaron un momento en shock hasta dar cuenta de algo.

- ¡Kujaku y Kagome-chan aun están ahí! – solo observaba imponente como el cielo abría una dimensión negra y lentamente tragaba el castillo hacia allí. No podía reaccionar.

"Kujaku" pensaba en el hombre de ojos extraños que tanto quería… y luego llego el rostro masculino bonito.

"Kagome-chan" un mayor vacío se extendió en su pecho, agarrando donde estaba su corazón sentía que quería partirse, como si fuera a perder una importante parte de si mismo…

- ¡Hola! – una voz cantarina llamo detrás de una roca aguantando la risa al notar la expresión entre incrédula y sorprendida de todos.

Ashura sonrió al instante tirándose en brazos del hombre - ¡Kujaku! – grito totalmente feliz para luego mirar con ansia - ¡¿Dónde esta Kagome-chan?! – pregunto de repente.

Este sonrió más ampliamente, un hombre joven salio de su lado – Ashura-sama – llamo su atención, pero un momento después amplio sus ojos en shock cuando este se lanzo en el abrazándose a su cuello.

- ¡Kagome chan! ¡pensé que seguían aun dentro! ¡que deberíamos hacer! – hablaba muy rápidamente dando a entender su preocupación.

Este solo soltó un suspiro – Estoy aquí, no moriré por algo tan ridículo Ashura-sama – hablo con aburrimiento colocando una mano en su cabello que este tomo muy complacido. Hasta que algo interrumpió la tierna escena.

Mejor dicho una espada que apuntaba filosamente el cuello del pelinegro – Ashura apártate de él – la voz fría de Yasha llamo su atención.

Los ojos dorados se volvieron fríos como el glacial – Y quien te crees un simple _humano_ para intentar apartarme de Ashura-sama? – su voz fue fría demostrando un mínimo respeto por este, haciendo que retuviera un gruñido de su garganta.

La tensión en el aire fue creciendo cada vez más.

Kagome dejo de lado a Ashura que miraba entre confundida y alterada el intercambio de miradas fuertes entre ellos. Parecía que una lucha era inevitable.

- ¡Hey! ¿no piensas evitarlo?! – Ryo-ou chillo hacia el pelinegro mirando demasiado tranquilo para cualquier personaje cuerdo.

Este negó con una sonrisa – No, no creo que nadie pueda detenerlos… bueno, o quizás si alguien – dio una mirada significativa hacia el pequeño que miraba atemorizado.

Yasha mantenía su esplendoroso Shiba-ta dispuesto a dar una lección a este muchacho tan irrespetuoso… mientras Kagome se mantenía en una posición relajada sin demostrar ningún sentimiento.

Pero cuando ambos corrieron dispuestos a pelear… una voz suave los detuvo en seco.

- ¡DETENGANSE POR FAVOR! – grito Ashura apretando sus puños fuertemente, ambos pararon al instante Yasha rozando su espada en el cuello del otro que mantenía una llama en el pecho de este, una posición algo cómica (si fuese otra situación, por supuesto)

El pequeño Ashura se acerco corriendo y parando frente a ambos - ¡Yasha! – primero señalo a este que parpadeo en su voz tan seria - ¡Kagome-chan no es una mala persona! ¡además de verdad quiero que viaje junto a nosotros! -

- ¡Kagome-chan! – ahora este enarco una ceja en el chibi - ¡Yasha es muy importante para Ashura! ¡es mi protector! -

- ¡por favor no quiero que peleen! ¡sean buenos amigos! – pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con cubrir sus bonitos ojos ingenuos haciendo ambos guerreros temidos congelar.

Dando un suspiro colectivo ambos se relajaron a su manera, Yasha miro críticamente al otro extraño hombre para luego estirar su mano para saludarlo, y solo logrando que este pronunciara su cejo.

- Hagamos la paces por Ashura – aclaro fríamente, aun no muy convencido.

Fue interesante cuando este rechazo bruscamente su mano – No te equivoques, solo tolerare tú molesta presencia por Ashura-sama… deberías darle las gracias – dio la vuelta cruzándose aburrido de brazos, su pelo largo meciéndose en el movimiento.

Los ojos castaños de este fueron asesinos – No esperaría nada menos del engreído Kagome-ou, miembro del clan Ashura – se burlo levemente.

- Hn, me sorprende con esa memoria escasa de los humanos que no olvidaras, Yasha-ou líder del clan Yasha – ambos rivalizaban una mirada asesina entre ellos.

Los demás un poco aburridos de seguir sorprendiéndose miraban la escena con una ceja enarcada.

- ¿Yasha-ou y Kagome-ou se conocían? – Souma realmente era interesada en este hecho.

Kujaku sonrió divertido – Por supuesto, en sus visitas diarias a Tenkai o cuando Yasha-ou conversaba con el señor Ashura-ou – asintió sin importarle divulgar información intima tan a la ligera.

- ¿Eh? Y que tiene que ver Kagome-ou… ¿Qué era del señor Ashura-ou? – quizás un primo…o un sirviente? Por la manera condescendiente que estaba con chibi Ashura.

- No, no… Kagome-chan es el hermanito menor y muy querido de Ashura-ou – levanto un dedo sonriendo misteriosamente y cerrando gustoso sus ojos.

Fue recompensado con un chillido de Ryo y una mirada pasmada de Souma. ¿El hermano menor de Ashura-ou? ¡Con razón era tan parecido!

Esos rasgos delicados y bellos, esos ojos (a excepción de su flequillo y las ligeras hondas de su cabello) y su aspecto de adolescente… pero aun así no podían relacionar ese carácter frío y algo despreciativo con el bondadoso y gentil Ashura-ou que todos recordaban.

- ¡Oye Yasha-ou me debes una más! – Kujaku decidió interrumpir "la guerra" de miradas matadoras entre ambos ahora compañeros/menos amigos - ¡ah Kagome-chan también va para ti! – tuvo que retener una risa ante el gesto lindo de confusión.

- después de todo me asegure de traerte con tu Ashura-sama! – declaro como si fuera lo más lógico solo obteniendo una mirada medio asesina de este que ignoro.

- Mm ¿Qué debería pedirles? – mientras pensaban todos miraron curiosos los cuernos y alas de murciélago que parecían crecer en él - ¿Qué tal si Yasha baila mientras Kagome canta algo? – expuso pensativo.

Ashura y Ryo brillaron sus ojos ante esto - ¡Quiero verlo! ¡nunca vi bailar a Yasha! ¡y Kagome-chan tiene una bonita voz! – antes que siguiera Yasha tapo finalmente su boca.

Sabiendo que si Ashura lo pedía había alguna _posibilidad_ que accediera a esa idea infernal, fue escurriéndose silenciosamente con este.

Kagome en cambio su mirada asesina crecía cada segundo hacia aquel oscuro ángel ¿Cómo se atrevía a sugerir que él se rebajarse a semejante blasfemia? Una sonrisa oscura comenzaba a estirarse en sus labios masculinos.

Antes que Ashura al pasar en brazos de Yasha tomara su mano y lo tirase con ellos. Dejando a los demás detrás.

- ¡H-hey esperen! ¡quiero verlos cantar y bailar también! – protestaba algo infantil Ryo-ou.

- ¡No corran si son hombres canten y bailen para nosotros! – grito Kujaku para luego sonreír traviesamente – ¡no se preocupen! ¡no lo olvidare! – llamo en una voz cantarina que los dos implicados ignoraron en una calidad esplendida.

- Eh… la armada de tentei vendrá… uh, la armada de tentei… - la pobre de Souma intentaba advertir a los demás que ni siquiera daban un segundo de silencio en su absurdo pretexto.

Por último suspiro exhausta, _hombres_ ¿Quién los entendía?

A tierras muy lejanas, en aquel castillo impresionante y místico que flotaba en medio de la nada surcando los cielos, el Tentei se encontraba junto a sus fieles generales… y la adivina que mostraba los hechos a sus ojos.

- ¿Desea ver la frontera norte…? – pregunto suavemente esta, su rostro cubierto por un tapado y sentada al lado de un enorme tazón con agua cristalina.

Este solo soltó una sonrisa desapasionada, esta mágicamente invoco una enorme burbuja que subió del tazón formando poco a poco una imagen clara de aquel lugar donde estaban los guerreros.

Taishaku-ten no escuchaba los comentarios vanos que estos daban al ver el desolado lugar en llamas junto a los cadáveres de los soldados del inútil de Vaayu, si no que su intención estaba en ver al joven marchando de la mano de Ashura-ou.

- Mm! Así que es Kagome-ou, no lo reconocí cuando lo vi por primera vez ¡creció tanto en aspecto y fuerza! – Zouchouten sonrió algo orgulloso, solo vio una o dos veces a aquel chico al lado del antiguo Ashura-ou.

Pero también no negaría que lo sorprendió gratamente, aunque era de esperarse, del segundo heredero del clan Ashura.

Bishamonten solo dio un ligero asentimiento en acuerdo, mirando de reojo al peliblanco – Ni los guerreros del oeste pudieron con el más fuerte Yasha-ou… y ahora que Kagome-ou esta junto a ellos… - fue bruscamente interrumpido.

Una risa escalofriante sobresalía del Tentei – Veamos cuanto pueden jugar conmigo seis estrellas… aun con Kagome-ou de su parte – acerco sus uñas afiladas rozando aquella imagen del nombrado junto al descendiente Ashura.

Sin embargo, ampliaron sus ojos perplejos cuando Kagome dio repentinamente vuelta hacia atrás y parecía… mirar fijamente hacia donde era observado para luego hacer aquella burbuja explotar.

La sacerdotisa dio un paso hacia atrás demasiado impactada - ¡Pido perdón mi señor! Pero una fuerza _oscura_… interrumpió mi concentración – trato de buscar las palabras correctas, nunca antes le había pasado, ¡ni siquiera era posible!

Taishaku-ten poco después desapareció su sorpresa – Kagome-ou… cada vez pareces ser más sorprendente – murmuro cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa, volviendo a su trono de tentei, ignoraba su alrededor.

Parecía ser que cada palabra de esa profecía comenzaba a acomodarse de una manera que jamás lo premedito. Apretó un poco sus puños recordando que tomaba de la mano al descendiente de Ashura-ou… aquella familiaridad.

Destruiría… – Lo _destruiré_ con mis propias manos – dijo de pronto aumentando esa sonrisa vacía, y apretando su puño a un punto doloroso.

En respuesta sus _leales_ súbditos se inclinaron a su declaración.

**Pero del lado de la oscuridad vendrá alguien que gobierne la orbita de las estrellas…**

**Y mandará a ambas, la estrella oscura y la estrella celestial…**

**Dirigiendo aquella sangre a su verdadera perdición.**

**A/N:** Se muy bien que este finc no causo la respuesta que me gustaría, y de hecho solo tuve 1 comentario, pero aun así me puse a pensar ¡y es que me encanta tanto! Si quieren darle una oportunidad prometo no desfraudarlos. También les aconsejo al que pueda leerse este manga de CLAMP (de Sakura Card Captors, Las Guerreras Magicas, Tsubasa y muchos, muchos, otros) no se arrepentiran.

De todas formas voy a renovar mis principios ¡y es que aunque solo tenga un solo comentario seguire publicando!

¡Así que aunque la unica seas tú Abiy no voy a dejarte sola!

Les mando muchos besos.

Kagome-hime10


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III: Un camino de memorias perdidas**

**Tú te convertirás en la rotura que destruirá el cielo**

**Dos mitades unidas para crear un nuevo fin.**

Estaban casi a las puertas de la ciudad del cielo, el nuevo punto donde iban a marchar… bueno, eso si no existiera un pequeñísimo problema.

- Tienes que ponértelo, sino todos verán lo _extraño_ que eres – dijo entre dientes Yasha sosteniendo en su mano una capa para ocultar sus rasgos exóticos de su clan.

Kagome estrecho sus ojos – Porque mejor no haces un favor al mundo y tapas tu horrible rostro con él _hu-ma-no_ – dio una discreta sonrisa oscura al recibir una mirada asesina de su parte que ignoro completamente.

Nadie estaba a la altura de creerse superior a él, ni mucho menos este señor del norte.

Los demás discretamente dieron un paso atrás, observando la pelea en silencio (y también un poco más acostumbrados) sabiendo lo que ahora pasaría…

Kagome-ou bajo su vista al sentir que alguien tomaba su mano – Por favor Kagome-chan haz lo que dice Yasha – rogó con ojos grandes y suplicantes Ashura, pues Yasha decía que si descubrían a Kagome-chan lo atacarían… y no quería verle lastimado.

El pelinegro soltó un suspiro lento, extendiendo la mano en silencio el otro lo paso enarcando una ceja. Ninguno de ellos hablando al respeto.

Ryo-ou dio un gruñido – No puedo creer que el hermano pequeño de Ashura-ou fuese controlado tan fácil por el chibi-cerdito – comenzó a despocritar mirando malo el costado.

Kagome ignoraba sus palabras sin sentido hasta acomodarse esa túnica terrible – Estoy listo – llamo a lo que Ashura lo tomo sonriente de su mano tirándolo hacia delante junto a Yasha, a lo que se dejo arrastrar con mansedumbre.

Era extraño, todos a su alrededor volteaban a mirarlos… haciendo a Souma y Ryo muy nerviosos, hasta que los susurros se hicieron escuchar.

"¿Has visto a extranjeros tan hermosos? ¡mira ese hombre es tan guapo!" chillaban las mujeres mirando soñadoras al varonil y serio Yasha.

"Esa chica es una verdadera belleza, además su cabello negro es tan exótico en estas tierras…" no necesitaron escuchar más.

- ¡QUE-QUE! – Ryo-ou tropezó con su propia sombra, salvado al ultimo minuto por Souma, ambos sudando frío cuando todos voltearon a mirarlos interrogantes en su estallido.

Este se sonrojo, ya sea de vergüenza o ira – confunden a Kagome-ou con una mujer? – esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro.

- Bueno… sus rasgos son muy delicados – Souma volteo un poco sonrojada a la mirada critica que este le dirigió, era la verdad! Joven Kagome realmente era muy lindo, un poco heredado al ser del clan Ashura.

Los Ashura, como todos sabían, eran vanagloriados por su exótica belleza.

- Como sea ¿acaso no le molesta? ¿o no los escucha? – estaba bastante seguro, con ese carácter de señor supremo y amo del reino de las nieves… que pulverizaría en llamas a cualquiera que lo insultara (de hecho que este y Yasha-ou no se hayan matado hasta ahora era un milagro)

- O quizás solo los ignora – Souma asintió a si misma – no querrá que el príncipe Ashura se preocupe – sonrió suavemente ante la idea tierna. Parecía ser también sobreprotector del príncipe tanto como Yasha-ou.

Ambos miraban fijamente a los otros, ahora que pensaban… parecían una joven y bella pareja llevando de paseo a su pequeña y adorada hija. De pronto sudaron frío, menos mal que esta pequeña idea estaba solo en sus mentes sino… ya estarían muertos y sepultados por sus propios compañeros.

Yasha sonrió al ver a Ashura tirar de la mano al muchacho muy emocionado en las cosas curiosas que tenían este festival. Ahora era un poco más aliviado.

Aunque ese niñato podía ser un verdadero engreído, significaba que Ashura no era el último de su clan y también, debía admitir que Kagome-ou lo protegería con su vida.

Ashura-ou donde estuviera estaría orgulloso de su pequeño hermano al asegurar así a su hijo.

- Por cierto Yasha-ou por aquí están muy ruidosos ¿Qué están haciendo? – Ryo-ou coloco sus manos en la nuca, decidido a relajarse y disfrutar de una maldita vez de cualquier chuchería que estuvieran festejando.

- Están celebrando que hace 300 años Taishaku-ten se volvió el tentei – declaro el nombrado como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

Ryo dio un asentimiento concienzudo, bueno hasta que realmente proceso lo dicho - ¡Una ceremonia al tentei! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo no sabes que te buscan?! – en su explosión todos los miraron sospechosos haciendo que volteara bruscamente y tapara su boca.

- Ryo-ou eres muy ruidoso – le regaño Yasha haciendo que temblara su ceja.

- Baka ningen – Kagome dijo tranquilamente negando su cabeza aburridamente mientras se dejaba arrastrar nuevamente por Ashura a otro puesto, aquí el pelicastaño gruño.

- ¡Es muy peligroso para nosotros estar aquí! Además de Ashura ahora también esta Kagome-ou ¡porque nos trajiste aquí?! – dijo entre dientes, controlándose lo más que podía para no pegar un grito en el cielo.

- ¡Porque Ashura dijo que quería venir! – reprendió al líder de Ryo-ou, Yasha explico la verdadera razón aun cuando Shura-tou los guiaría hacia las seis estrellas no tenían una dirección fija, así que si Ashura quería ir… ellos irían.

Kagome más allá asintió sin problemas, por primera vez de acuerdo con lo que decía aquel extraño ser humano. Si Ashura-sama lo deseaba, lo obtendría.

Ryo-ou rodó sus ojos exasperado – Oh dios, Yasha-ou primero hablare contigo – coloco una mano en el brazo de este que lo miro curioso, luego dio una mirada severa hacia el otro pelinegro – después vas tú Kagome-ou – el nombrado levanto una ceja curioso a su cambio tan serio.

El pelicastaño suspiro internamente ¡alguien tenía que abrir los ojos a este par de irresponsables! Ashura era el niño ¡así que era hora que se comportaran como adultos!

Kagome ignoraba lo que decían detrás de ella, caminando de la mano de Ashura-sama asentía libremente a lo que este le contaba sonriente.

Alguien empujo al pequeño por la espalda, en un movimiento fluido fue capaz de atraparlo, aunque las manzanas que este traían cayeron al suelo.

Ashura frunció los labios, ¡esas manzanas eran para Yasha y Kagome-chan! - ¡Que están haciendo! – pidió molesto y confundido acomodándose de los brazos de Kagome.

Eran tres adolescentes buscando con expresiones de matones - ¡Bloquean nuestro camino! ¡es tú culpa! – dijo el primero mirándolo oscuramente.

Los otros dos en cambio dirigieron su vista a algo más… _placentero_ – Oye _linda-linda_ ¿no prefieres ir con nosotros que con este mocoso? – acercaban sus estupidos rostros rompiendo el valioso espacio personal del chico.

Ashura frunció el cejo inflando sus mejillas de enojo, Kagome estrecho los suyos llevando al chico detrás suyo. Estas pestes… se atrevían a insinuarle de aquella baja manera?

Yasha fue rápidamente a su lado al escuchar los golpes bruscos y la multitud congregada allí, tomando en protección a un aliviado Ashura que fuera a ayudarlos, se encontraron con Kagome tronando sus nudillos y mirando oscuramente la pila de los tres inveciles que dieron aquella grave falta.

- ¿acaso quieren _morir_…? – en su mano comenzaba a formarse una pequeña llama roja y haciendo los demás guardar el aliento. Era todo ahora serían…

- ¡Que es todo ese ruido! ¡habrán paso al señor! -

Detrás de dos guardias apareció una mujer sorprendente, de largos cabellos púrpuras claros y ojos marrones rojizos mirando seriamente, un enorme pájaro alado blanco e inmaculado en su hombro derecho con total confianza. Esta mujer era una guerrera…

- ¡Cual es tú nombre extraño! – exigió al instante viendo los intrusos, su mirada primero fue capturada por los ojos serios de Yasha-ou reconociéndolos al instante – "¡entonces también esta!" – miro de reojo frenéticamente su alrededor.

Hasta dar con los ojos visibles dorados, quedando congelada por un instante. Realmente era _él_…

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando su subordinado pregunto si debían expulsar a los sospechosos, negó lentamente sacando una sonrisa.

- No es necesario… ellos son mis amigos – tanto Ashura y Ryo-ou tenían un enorme signo de pregunta al ver el rostro de la señorita ser tan suave por un momento.

Al salir de la multitud fue más sorprendente la invitación que les hizo – Serán mis invitados esta noche para cenar, en la ciudad del cielo – inclino la cabeza amablemente para ellos.

Yasha no estaba convencido, de hecho en estos tiempos no podía darse el lujo de confiar en alguien.

- ¡Me gustaría ir allí! ¡mira se ve tan bonito Yasha! – Ashura exclamo alegremente, seguramente con la idea de que aceptarían la bonita invitación.

- ¿no te parece Kagome-chan? – sonrió dulcemente hacia él, haciendo que asintiera en un "si". Sin saber que con ese nombre llamo fuertemente la atención de la mujer.

Yasha suspiro lentamente – Será un honor aceptar su invitación Karura-ou – hablo respetuosamente como todo un diplomático.

Karura-ou miraba con ojos amplios a aquel hombre que era de su misma estatura salvo uno o dos centímetros, lo vio pasar por su lado con una expresión de total indiferencia sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse inmediatamente bajo un poco su rostro para ocultarlo.

Tenía muchas emociones encontradas, pero no podía dejar de mirar apesadumbrada que él la ignorase de aquella manera como si fuera una desconocida…

Souma fue la única que noto el cambio repentino en la señora del sur y no pudo dejar de sonreír secretamente. Esto sería algo muy interesante.

Era algo realmente impresionante, volar en aquellas aves gigantescas que podían engullir con facilidad hasta feroces demonios pero a cambio los transportaban elegantemente a aquel castillo celestial.

El inconveniente era que solo había dos y dado que Souma y Ryo-ou eran los bastantes cuerdos para no interferir entre los protectores del pequeño Ashura… resulto que Yasha-ou y Kagome-ou viajaban juntos con el pequeño príncipe en el medio.

- ¡Ah, ah miren eso! ¡nee, nee miren eso y ese otro! – señalaba los pájaros en el cielo o cuervos que pasaban totalmente emocionado sin dar cuenta las miradas asesinas que los otros dos compartían.

Karura-ou miraba de reojo hacia aquel hombre joven, parecía ser distinto a como lo recordaba pero… desvió rápidamente su mirada cuando este volteo a verla con una ceja planteada de curiosidad.

Luego del recibimiento calido de sus cortesanas (y un poco sorprendidas de tener visitas) Yasha-ou decidió tomar la palabra.

- Karura-ou aprecio su cortesía… pero al mismo tiempo no puedo entenderlo – explico con calma, los demás quedaron en silencio. Un poco apoyando sus palabras.

Esta soltó una casta sonrisa - ¡Se que traicionaste al tentei! Y lo que paso con el clan Yasha y simpatizo contigo – anuncio respetuosamente sabiendo que era un tema muy delicado.

- Pero si dejas que nos quedemos, la ciudad que resguardas podría tacharse de rebelde – Souma puso su propio punto con suavidad, esta negó lentamente.

- Una noche no hará ninguna diferencia… actualmente los envidio, pero debo proteger a mi hermana pequeña, ella es alguien muy importante para mí – por un segundo miro hacia un lado donde se encontraba el muchacho de orejas de elfo (que solo lo noto Souma)

Un pequeño silencio se levanto, cerrando un poco sus ojos ella miro al pequeño al lado de Yasha – Este niño debe ser el hijo de Ashura-ou estoy encantada de conocerte… y también – miro directamente por primera vez al joven.

- es un honor volver a verle Kagome-dono – se inclino hacia ambos reverencialmente, un poco torpe no se atrevía a levantar la vista, pues no era la… primera vez en que lo veía después de tanto…

Un nuevo silencio desconcertante se levanto entre ellos ¿acaso le conocía?

Ashura solo parpadeo ante sus palabras, Kagome soltó un suspiro que se parecía demasiado a un bufido.

- Karura siempre debo repetirte que _odio_ ese titulo – pareció irreal que este estirara una mano caballeroso para ayudarle a levantarse, esta asintió un poco brusca mirando el apéndice y un poco indecisa tomarlo.

Aunque no tan impactante como notar la gran guerrera Karura-ou actuar… tímidamente.

Kagome luego se separo yendo por delante hacia adentro – Ahora quisiera que me preparen nuevas ropas ya no soporto estos estorbos… - miro con desprecio la ropa maltratada con rastros de sangre – y también un baño, no quiero perder mi tiempo -

Con esas demandas paso adentro, como señor por su castillo. Todos miraban entre incrédulos e irritados.

- ¡joven Kagome no es amable con la señorita Karura-ou! – suspiraba muy apenada Souma, de hecho nunca lo vio tan grosero.

Yasha suspiro audiblemente, masajeando una mano en su frente, que paso con los chiquillos insolentes – Pido disculpas, y te agradezco tu bondad Karura-ou – inclino su cabeza en agradecimiento.

Karura a cambio de sentirse ofendida por la actitud grosera del joven miembro del clan Ashura, soltó una sonrisa realmente brillante - ¡No hay problema! Haré los preparativos para ustedes y Kagome-ou enseguida – fue hacia delante para indicarles el camino.

La mayoría parpadeo – Es solamente mi idea… ¿o esto es algo extraño? – Ryo-ou planteo una ceja, los demás suspiraron y se encogieron de hombros.

- ¡Vamos Yasha! ¡Ashura también quiere un baño! – exclamo alegremente tirando de la mano al hombre que solo asintió con una sonrisa contagiosa. Bueno, ahora mismo sonaba bastante tentador…

Para llegar a los balnearios tuvieron que atravesar un hermoso y enorme jardín que parecía una pequeña selva tropical rodeado de embriagantes perfumes florales.

- Es un lugar precioso – murmuro sin aliento Souma, nunca vio en su vida un lugar tan hermoso. Todos miraban admirados como ella… hasta notar una pequeña figura sentada en las ramas de un roble, al parecer jugando junto a un pequeño y blanquecino pájaro.

- Ah! es mi pequeña hermanita, Kariyuobinga – la saludo tiernamente para saber que traía algunos invitados por si le apetecía conocerlos.

La niña miraba tímidamente, no acostumbrada a ver muchas personas nuevas hasta que sus ojos cayeron sobre la forma fría y con rastros de sangre de Kagome haciendo que retuviera un grito de temor y se ocultara rápidamente de él.

Sus espectadores ampliaron sus ojos, - Maa! Parece que la pequeña sintió terror al solo verte Kagome-ou… la verdad no me sorprende, pareces salir de un cuento de terror – se burlo sarcásticamente el pelicastaño, aunque retrocedió un poco a la mirada de muerte de este. Entendía perfectamente el sentir de esa niñita.

Karura-ou miraba muy apenada – Lo siento mucho Kagome-ou – se inclino rápidamente, no quería que se sintiera que no era bienvenido. Pero su hermanita, era muy tímida.

- No importa – giro rápidamente su vista Kagome, nadie noto el tono amargo de su voz, Ashura solo entrecejo sus cejas en aquella niña rara tomando la mano del muchacho. No entendía como alguien puede llegar a pensar que Kagome-chan daba miedo.

- ¡Vamos Kagome-chan! ¡vamos a tomar un baño! – lo arrastraba de su mano a lo que este solo asintió.

Al final todos quedaron muy refrescados, sofocando un suspiro de alivio se sentía increíble no solo un baño caliente ¡sino ropa nueva y limpia!

Entonces fue el turno de salir de Kagome, sorprendiendo el cambio que sufrió…

Trayendo unas ropas blancas ahora inmaculadas y denotadas de seda con la misma terminación en el cuello como Ashura pero las mangas terminando a medio brazo, con aberturas en los costados y una faja negra con cintas blancas en la cintura.

Su cabello largo y rebelde en una cola baja sostenido por una cinta blanca y un collar de plata en su cuello junto a las muñequeras. Se veía realmente apuesto.

Casi todos se sonrojaron bastante, incluso Ryo-ou haciendo que mentalmente se diera un golpe ¡por mirar de esa forma un hombre! Aunque excusándose que se trataba de alguien del clan Ashura (que su madre siempre decía tenían ese _efecto_ tanto en mortales y dioses)

Yasha llego a su lado arrastrado por Ashura que tomo la mano del otro gustosamente – Te ves decente – anunció con voz seria pero con gramos de sarcasmo.

- Igualmente hu-ma-no – Kagome retuvo una sonrisa oscura ante la mirada de muerte que este le devolvió.

Karura-ou señalo la sala a sus invitados – Por favor, si gustan pasar la cena esta lista – sonrío amablemente hacia ellos, los murmullos emocionados de una comida decente no se dejaron esperar en los viajeros.

Pero detuvo al pelinegro sujetando algo tímida su manga – K-Kagome-ou… - al ver esos ojos dorados intensos centrados en ella se obligo a ser valiente - ¡por favor te sentarías junto a mi en la cena! – las palabras salieron rápidamente y con algo de torpeza de su boca.

Ashura miraba confundida y Yasha pareciendo saber algo al respeto.

Kagome miro unos segundos (que para ella parecían ser eternos) pero asintió – Sería un honor Karura – por fin dijo, mirando confundido la enorme sonrisa que esta saco a su afirmativa.

Internamente suspiro, Karura parecía que nunca dejaría de ser esa extraña niña que había conocido.

Entraron al enorme y lujoso comedor bellamente adornado en oro y plata… pero antes que nadie pudiera sentarse dos guardias entraron sujetando acusadoramente un hombre extraño.

- Mi señora, encontramos este extraño forajido en nuestros pasillos – y por supuesto, este forajido no pudo ser otro que…

- ¡Kujaku viniste a vernos! – Ashura para sorpresa de los soldados se lanzo rápidamente a abrazarlo (haciendo también que lo suelten de la sorpresa) este acaricio con una gran sonrisa sus cabellos negros.

- Kujaku, pensaba que tardarías menos en llegar – el saludo aburrido de Kagome lo único que hizo fue confirmar que ellos lo conocían.

Karura miro algo extrañada – Déjenlo, también es mi invitado esta noche – desestimo el asunto con su mano, los guardias inclinándose respetuosamente se marcharon.

- Nee, Kagome-_chan_! ¿me extrañaste demasiado? – el antes intruso/ahora conocido por Kujaku entro como señor de casa sentándose rápidamente al otro lado del nombrado.

Karura frunció el cejo molesta que llamara a Kagome-ou de esa manera tan familiar para luego solo sentarse junto a él ¡como si fueran grandes amigos!

Retuvo un pequeño gruñido cuando este se inclino más íntimamente hacia Kagome-ou (para su comodidad) y le dirigió una sonrisa suficiente en su dirección ¡ese idiota…!

Souma y Ryo miraban con una pequeña gotita de sudor la guerra de miradas asesinas entre Kujaku y Karura-ou mientras en medio un sereno Kagome comía apaciblemente (que no pudieron dejar de preguntarse si el sujeto estaba acostumbrado a algo como eso…) Yasha ignoraba todo el asunto y Ashura fruncía el labio lindamente al no poder sentarse al lado de Kagome…

Al terminar la cena y dar gracias por el delicioso banquete, nadie espero que alguien viniera para decir la urgencia que la pequeña dama Kariyuobinga había caído nuevamente en una grave fiebre. La expresión de Karura-ou cambio completamente a una angustiada.

Por supuesto, todos estaban preocupados por la salud de la bonita niña que habían visto al llegar allí parecían ser eternos los minutos en que tardo en volver la reina del sur. Saliendo con una expresión entre aliviada y triste.

- No se preocupen, la fiebre ha bajado y Kariyuobinga esta mejor… - la sonrisa que dio no alcanzaba a sus ojos, Souma puso una mano confortable en su hombro.

- ¿Qué enfermedad tiene la pequeña dama Kariyuobinga? ¿es algo muy grave? – pidió respetuosa y muy preocupada.

Esta suspiro tirando sus lacios cabellos hacia atrás – Es una enfermedad desde su nacimiento, la fiebre la ataca desde muy pequeña… por su mala salud no puede dejar la ciudad del cielo, aquí esta el único aire lo suficientemente puro para mantenerla estable – derramo su pena en palabras suaves, la nota de tristeza atada a cada uno de ellos mientras sus ojos amenazaban en derramar lágrimas.

Sin embargo, amplio sus esferas marrones cuando una mano se poso suavemente en su cabeza, mirando un poco hacia arriba se encontró con los ojos – "Kagome-ou…" -

Este miraba tranquilo hacia ella – Todo saldrá bien Karura, por hoy es mejor que descanses – su voz aunque sonaba igual tenía un efecto tranquilizador en ella.

Asintió lentamente – Gracias por ser amable conmigo Kagome-ou – sus mejillas se calentaron un poco surgiendo una verdadera sonrisa en ella. Realmente, realmente apreciaba mucho su apoyo.

Este solo asintió para luego salir de escena, seguramente a sus aposentos ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de todos los demás. Kujaku solo sonrió a este cerrando sus ojos.

Si, aun estaba allí. La _amabilidad_ que Kagome-ou nunca dejaba ver a nadie…

La noche había llegado con una rapidez casi odiosa, pero no le importaba mientras caminaba por aquel jardín iluminado místicamente, sus dedos rozando los delicados y frágiles pétalos de las flores silvestres… ah! parecían siglos desde que podía sentir una de ellas.

Su mirada ambarina quedo extática al observar unos artefactos ubicados al lado de un árbol, tomo uno de ellos con mucha curiosidad. Lo recordaba perfectamente…

- No es educado espiar de esa manera – hablo sin mirar hacia atrás, sintiendo perfectamente un aura detrás del árbol a su derecha, por dentro dio un suspiro.

- si me temes demasiado me marchare… pero no deberías estar tanto tiempo fuera o la fiebre podría volver – hablo con un aire más ligero dándose la vuelta y dispuesto a marcharse, antes de ser detenido por dos pequeñas manos que tomaron tímidamente su ropa.

Miro un poco sorprendido hacia abajo encontrando los ojos suplicantes y tímidos marrones oscuros – S-sabes como tocar este?... bueno, y-yo… nunca tengo con quien cantar y… y-yo! – bajo su mirada avergonzada.

Kagome parpadeo – Entonces te gusta cantar ¿verdad? – recibió un rápido asentimiento - ¿quieres que toque para ti? -

- ¡Onegai! -

Este tembló sus labios de diversión, acariciando los cabellos blancos suavemente – Esta bien, pero te advierto que no soy muy bueno -

Kariyuobinga parpadeo para luego sonreír ampliamente y hacer una reverencia muy emocionada, Kagome se sentó apoyándose libremente en el tronco llevando la flauta a sus labios y acomodando sus dedos en los orificios.

De pronto comenzó a soltar suavemente el aliento y la música místicamente se tocaba mientras deslizaba hábilmente sus dedos por el pequeño y frágil instrumento.

Los ojos de la niña eran brillantes llenos de adoración, una sonrisa soñadora abarcaba su pequeño rostro de muñeca adornando sus mejillas pálidas con un rosa colorete. Sus oídos queriendo capturar cada nota maravillosa que este hombre emitía.

Rápidamente aplaudió con sus pequeñas manos - ¡Es perfecto Kagome-sama! – soltó una risa muy feliz.

Kagome soltó una ligera sonrisa – No, es solo una flauta… - esta miro muy confundida en como podría decir algo así de una música tan maravillosa hasta que continuo hablando – sería perfecto si Kariyuobinga me halagara cantando a mi lado – internamente rió al notar como el rostro de la pequeña se hacia completamente rojo.

- E-etto… si es por Kagome-sama… - murmuro apretando sus largas mangas en nerviosismo, aclarando suavemente su garganta espero unos segundos hasta que la flauta tocara, cerrando sus ojos y comenzando a sonar su melodiosa y delicada flor.

La armonía entre ambos era sorprendente… pero no perfecta.

Kariyuobinga dejo de cantar un poco sorprendida cuando el muchacho ya no tocaba el instrumento - ¿K-Kagome sama…? – estaba en temor que lo hubiera molestado ¿o quizás no le agradaba su voz?

No espero sus siguientes palabras – Kariyuobinga, hay algo que te tiene triste ¿verdad? – cuestiono mirando ligeramente las flores que decoraban el jardín, esta amplio sus ojos.

- ¿Q-que…? ¿c-como? - ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

- Cuando era niño, había una mujer que siempre cantaba tristemente… y es porque una pena aquejaba su corazón – explico recordando aquellos días, la arpista del antiguo emperador – es por Karura ¿no? – supo que acertó al ver las pequeñas lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos mientras asentía.

- Soy un problema para mi hermana, siempre estoy enferma y por eso no puedo dejar la ciudad del cielo, aun cuando ella viene cansada debe preocuparse por mí… si no existiera mi hermana sería libre – pronto las lagrimas infelices y tristes caían por sus mejillas sonrojadas, ¡de verdad quería a su hermana! Pero solo le causaba problemas…

No espero una mano que secara gentilmente las lágrimas de su rostro, mirando sorprendida al señor Kagome por esto.

- No llores, si lo que necesitas es una razón para vivir entonces… - moviendo su mano atrás de su cabeza se inclino hacia ella confortadoramente.

- serás mi prometida, de ese modo cuando termine esta guerra cuidare de ti y Karura tendrá el apoyo que necesita, así cuando crezcas nos casaremos y serás mi esposa ¿esta bien? – dio una sonrisa rara hacia ella haciendo su rostro completamente carmesí.

La pequeña de cabellos claros quedo mucho más que sorprendida, pero también… - ¡H-hai! ¡quiero ser tu esposa Kagome-sama! – asintió rápidamente con determinación.

Kagome estaba muy de humor - ¿Aunque de miedo? – dijo entretenido, no pensaba que ella lo tomara tan en serio.

Esta apretó sus manitos sobre su ropa - ¡Go-gomen! ¡no quise que te sintieras mal! _¡tú me gustas mucho Kagome-sama!_ – esto hizo ampliar un poco sus ojos dorados.

- tú me gustas mucho, eres amable y tienes unos bonitos ojos ¡y solo me gustaría cantar si tú tocas la flauta! – hablaba rápidamente con las mejillas rojas y muy nerviosa.

- Bien, entonces desde ahora eres mi prometida Kariyuobinga, lo prometo ¿quieres seguir tocando? – acaricio suavemente sus cabellos cuando asintió rápidamente ganando una amorosa sonrisa de esta.

De esta manera continuo sonando la bellísima melodía en los alrededores, ambos disfrutando esa paz que no dieron cuenta… que eran observados.

De hecho, por seis pares de ojos entre incrédulos, sorprendidos y pasmados.

- No sabía que el joven Kagome-ou supiera tocar tan bien… - decía muy sorprendida Souma espiando junto a los demás desde la suficiente distancia para escucharlo… pero no para ser descubiertos por el hábil miembro del Ashura.

Kujaku asintió con una sonrisa tranquila y extraña escuchando muy atentamente el hermoso sonar – Si, Kagome de pequeño era el músico _favorito_ del antiguo emperador… muchas veces pasaba días enteros _practicando_ hasta que él consideraba _perfecta_ su nota – nadie fue capaz de ver el brillo oscuro en sus ojos violetas ni el sarcasmo en su tono.

La pelinegra frunció un poco el ceño – Eso suena algo pesado para un pequeño niño… - murmuro no muy convencida, Kujaku soltó una pequeña risa algo seca ¡ah! ¡si realmente supieran!

Karura-ou bajo su vista recordando la vez que presencio una de sus prácticas por accidente, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie pues recordaba las palabras que le dijo un pequeño Kagome-ou y con eso nunca más se atrevió a sacar el tema…

"_No me gustan las personas que se entrometen en mis asuntos…"_

- ¡Eso no importa! ¡el tipo es un pedofilo al decir algo como eso a una pequeña niñita! ¡¿Cómo cuantos años tendrá?! – hablo esto ultimo entre dientes, nada dispuesto a ser descubierto por Kagome-ou y sufrir una dolorosa y… temprana muerte.

Souma sonrió encantadoramente – A mi me parecen que se ven muy lindos juntos, ¡apuesto a que Kagome-ou es de los hombres que cuidarían muy gentilmente a su esposa! Y también sería muy comprensivo con ella… - coloco un dedo en la barbilla en el alegre pensamiento - ¿no lo crees Yasha-ou? – este asintió lentamente para luego encogerse de hombros, no muy seguro de que decir del tema.

Ya con saber que un niñato tan engreído y alzado de humos pensara en algo como "compromiso" (aun más que alguien lo aceptara) era un tema que prefería no pensar demasiado.

Ryo-ou dio un suspiro exasperado, luego colocando una mano en la barbilla dio una sonrisa malvada – Aunque alguien como Kagome-ou es necesario que tenga una chica dulce y delicada que sepa aguantar su carácter de _"señor de los glaciales"_ – reía para si mismo.

Karura-ou bajo la vista – Lo siento… pero estoy cansada, buenas noches – con una rápida y algo torpe inclinación se marcho. Antes que nadie notase sus ojos tan tristes.

- ¿Algo le sucedió a Karura-ou? – cuestiono Ryo-ou un poco preocupado, pensó que estaban charlando animados pero luego salio muy bruscamente.

Kujaku dio una sonrisa comprensiva mirando hacia ellos – Saben que Kagome y Karura-ou se conocen desde muy pequeños ¿no? – estos asintieron algo indecisos, la verdad solo llegaron a la conclusión pero nadie tuvo el tiempo de tratar de indagar en el tema – bueno… -

- Karura-ou se enamoro de Kagome desde la primera vez que lo vio, ósea desde niños – afirmo con claridad y en una voz neutra. Todos ampliaron sus ojos, mientras Souma miro suspicaz pues había tenido sus sospechas.

- Así que Karura-ou… - susurro la mujer mirando con tristeza por donde se fue.

El pelinegro asintió, girando sus ojos violetas a donde Kagome tocaba aquella hermosa melodía, murmurando algo con un aire de melancolía en su voz.

_- Es triste cuando vez a la persona que amas junto a alguien más_ –

Todos tenían distintos pensamientos, un distraído Ryo-ou pensando en como demonios un chico obviamente "muy malo" como Kagome-ou… ¡o incluso Yasha! Podían atraer chicas tan bonitas.

Yasha en cambio bajo su mirada al sentir que alguien tomaba con fuerza sus ropas - ¿Ashura…? – llamo un poco confundido y preocupado.

Ashura tenía sus cejas surcadas, mirando con una expresión muy triste y dolida donde Kagome estaba tocando al lado de esa niña y además esas palabras…

"_cuando termine esta guerra cuidare de ti"… "cuando crezcas nos casaremos y serás mi esposa"._ ¿Acaso Kagome-chan no permanecería a su lado?, pensaba muy triste. Por dentro sintiendo enojo hacia aquella niña que quería apartarlo de él.

Bajo su vista cerrando fuertemente sus ojos intentando no llorar, - Ashura… ¿quieres que vallamos a dormir? – ante su pregunta gentil asintió fuertemente. Yasha se despidió de los demás llevándolo en brazos mientras el pequeño escondía su rostro en su pecho.

Su preocupación aumento, pero creía entender. Era la primera vez que alguien que protegía a Ashura también quería velar por alguien más, y quizás nunca tuvo la necesidad de aprender a _compartir_. _Pero es solo algo de niños ¿o no?_

La noche paso con rapidez, y ahora los guerreros proféticos se despedían de su amable hospedadora. Pero antes que salieran…

- ¡K-KAGOME-SAMA! – el nombrado se detuvo siendo alcanzado por una pequeña niña sonrojada y agotada.

Llegando a ella se agacho quedando a su altura - ¡Por favor lleva la flauta contigo! ¡y c-cuando vuelvas me gustaría _muchísimo_ volver a tocar contigo! – agacho su cabeza tímida extendiendo el pequeño instrumento en su mano.

Kagome asintió tomándolo suavemente – Bien, entonces… - saco un anillo de su dedo meñique colocándolo en el dedo anular de la niña (aunque le quedara aun grande) – hasta que regrese con un presente más apropiado tendrá que ser el anillo de compromiso – acaricio sus cabellos divertido al ver sus ojos muy anchos y cómicos.

Kariyuobinga sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas asintiendo con una expresión de completa felicidad - ¡H-hai! ¡nos casaremos Kagome-sama! – se lanzo en su pecho abrazándolo fuertemente mientras el pajarito en su hombro se frotaba amorosamente contra el brazo del joven.

Le quería, aunque fuera aun una niña… sabía que Kagome-sama le gustaba muchísimo.

Este acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos, sin saber que hacer al ver sus lágrimas… nunca fue bueno con esas cosas. Pero nadie espero que…

Ashura se acerco a ellos a un paso algo ruidoso - ¡Kagome-chan vamos! – tomo la mano de este mirándolo algo lastimado, Kagome asintió.

- Si, Ashura-sama – al instante se levanto siendo despedido adoradamente por la pequeña Kariyuobinga.

Que solo dio un "¿Eh…?" cuando vio aquel niño extraño darle una mirada molesta ¿acaso le hizo algo?

Kagome acarició los cabellos cortos negros para calmarle a lo que este sonrió.

Ashura sabía que Kagome-chan no lo dejaría, porque se lo había prometido… y mucho antes que a aquella niña. Porque Kagome-chan era como él, los dos eran iguales. Y por eso…

No se separarían.

Karura-ou miraba triste nuevamente la salida del pelinegro – Espero que disfrutaras quedarse Kagome-ou… y que nos veamos prontamente – le deseaba la mejor fortuna, sabiendo que el tentei era muy poderoso.

Quería decirle para ir a su lado… pero nunca dejaría atrás a su preciada Kariyuobinga.

Kagome asintió certeramente, mirándola un momento fijamente – Karura te convertiste en la reina del sur y una mujer valiente y fuerte, debes estar orgullosa – fueron sus palabras frescas tomando su mano suavemente con una casta inclinación de rara caballería antes de partir de la mano de un feliz Ashura dejando a la mujer muy sonrojada y mirando sorprendida.

- Karura-ou gracias por tu amabilidad – se despidió Yasha-ou seguido por los demás. Ella asintió deseándoles buena suerte en su búsqueda.

Observándolos marchar su mirada quedo un momento en la figura de Kagome-ou, no pudo evitar que pequeñas y suaves lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos sin poderlas retener por mayor tiempo.

Kagome había robado el corazón de otra niña más, había dicho palabras amables y dulces a sus oídos otra vez más.

Kagome-sama seguía siendo tan cruel como antes, pero aun así… ella… no era valiente como su hermana menor. Nunca se animo, ni siquiera ahora a decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Que desde niña, aunque no conocía en ese entonces el amor…

…_lo amaba desde la primera vez que vio sus solitarios y fríos ojos dorados._

Los guerreros de Ashura siguieron su travesía hacia las tierras donde antes se encontraba el reinado de Yasha-ou.

Nadie imaginaria lo que el tentei haría pocos días después… raptar la pequeña hermanita de Karura-ou desde la ciudad del cielo. El único lugar donde podía sobrevivir.

- ¿Eres Kariyuobinga…? Estoy celebrando, es comprensible que invite al mejor cantante de Tenkai para que me cante por entretenimiento! - Taishaku-ten mantenía una sonrisa macabra en sus labios.

- ¡Por favor déjame regresar a la ciudad del cielo con mi hermana!... ¡y-yo no puedo cantar a nadie! – hablo de pronto mirando aterrorizada apretando un bonito colgante con un dije curioso en su centro.

Taishaku-ten coloco una expresión de asombro fingido - ¡Oh! Se puede saber porque no puedes? ¿aun cuando es petición del Tentei? – pidió con curiosidad.

- ¡Porque solo canto para mi hermana… y Kagome-sama! – al instante de decirlo tapo rápidamente su boca, tratando inútilmente de contener sus lagrimas.

Taishaku-ten como los otros miraban impactados al escuchar ese nombre, el peliblanco se recupero muy fácilmente.

- ¿Kagome…? – deslizo ese nombre con una suavidad relajante que confundió un poco a la niñita para luego emitir una carcajada que le hizo dar un brinco.

- con que conoces a Kagome ¿no? No me digas… ¿fue el que te dio este pequeño anillo? – esta grito un "No!" temeroso cuando este tomo sin ningún reparo mirando la joyería de plata, una sonrisa maligna cobro su rostro – ¡así que Kagome-ou encontró a la prometida que decía la profecía ¿eh?! – esta como los demás menos Bishamonten escucharon confundidos.

Soltó repentinamente el colgante haciendo que cayera un poco hacia atrás en la burbuja que la mantenía aprisionada, Kariyuobinga lloraba infelizmente mientras apretaba el anillo contra su pecho como su pertenencia más preciada.

- ¡Es una lastima! Esperare 3 días, en el ultimo día de celebración disfrutare tu voz antes que todos los dioses y humanos… y tu _preciado_ Kagome-ou – levanto tres dedos con un rostro escalofriantes antes de dejar tranquilamente la habitación.

Una sonrisa vacía se extendía en sus labios, así que la hermana pequeña de Karura-ou había resultado ser aquel ser predestinado a Kagome. ¡_Era perfecto!_

Quitaría su _preciosa_ prometida a Kagome-ou, con eso será la primera estrella del destino que destruya con sus propias manos.

¡Y luego iría por aquellas malditas seis estrellas!

El trágico desenlace nadie fue capaz de prevenirlo, ni siquiera una quebrada Karura-ou que sostenía un pequeño pájaro blanco inerte entre sus brazos con una promesa mortífera en su corazón llenándose de odio tanto como sus numerosas lágrimas.

"_Taishaku-ten ¡te mataré! ¡yo te mataré!"_

Kariyuobinga en cambio dio su último aliento para proteger a la persona más importante para ella, su hermana. Un ultimo pensamiento o plegaría cubrió su dolorido corazón.

"_Deseaba que su hermana sea libre, y que con Kagome estuvieran juntos"_ que las dos personas preciosas para ella estuvieran juntos… y entonces expiro.

En otro lujar muy alejado, se podían ver en la lejanía cinco viajeros marchando en medio de tierras desérticas a un sitió sin nombre.

Kagome-ou de pronto detuvo sus pasos quedando detrás y alertando a los otros ya que iba de la mano de Ashura.

- Kagome-chan ¿estas bien? – Ashura miraba muy preocupado hacia él, de pronto parecía ser serio o muy lejano.

El pelinegro no contesto, solo levanto su mirada dorada hacia el cielo, ampliando un poco sus ojos al notar un pequeño pájaro blanco surcar el cielo…

"_Que bello…"_

De pronto lo invadió la melancolía… como si algo faltara, negó lentamente su cabeza tirando un mechón de su largo cabello cuervo hacia atrás.

- Sigamos – ordeno como si nada, Ryo-ou bufo indignado en su actuación "chico fresco" pero de todas maneras siguieron adelante.

Nadie sospecharía que había significado aquel vacía en el corazón de Kagome.

**La primera estrella del destino fue rota por mis manos… **

**Por una promesa hecha hace muchos años atrás…**

**Por el verdadero deseo de mi corazón.**

**P/D: **Ok! Aca vamos con el tercer capitulo, aunque llegue tarde… ¡aquí esta! Ja, ja.

Estoy feliz de poder seguir publicando los capi, entre una cosa y otra a veces se me hace difícil… o me desanimo que es peor… o me quedo con los pensamientos estancados frente al teclado ¡que ya es un verdadero trauma! Ahhhhhh!

Pero bueno, muchas gracias por seguir leyéndolos y les pido el favor continúen disfrutándolos. ¡Ojala les saque una sonrisita o los emocione al igual que a mi al escribirlo!

Muchisimas gracias y hasta luego!


End file.
